


【戴亚】洁癖

by TRIPLOID



Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:48:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25343467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TRIPLOID/pseuds/TRIPLOID
Summary: 两O一C打个成语？是二氧化碳牌甜甜怪味豆没错了【成你个头语
Relationships: Diana Cavendish & Atsuko "Akko" Kagari, Diana Cavendish/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Kudos: 4





	【戴亚】洁癖

文/洁癖

戴安娜向来是个洁癖患者，家中常备酒精和滴露。

戴安娜不喜欢桌面上浮灰，不喜欢魔杖上有黏黏的触感，不喜欢衣服上有任何一丝异样的气味，不喜欢别人洗手不用肥皂认真打磨一遍。她也不喜欢别人穿着外出过的衣服就坐在自己的床上——哪怕是自己也不允许；不喜欢别人用自己的私人物品——诸如手帕毛巾一类；不喜欢与其他人有过多肢体接触——握手这种出于礼节的行为还是能够勉强容忍的；更不喜欢被别人捏脸这种行为——连她自己都甚少用接触过外物的未清洗过的手触碰自己的脸。大概她只喜欢洗手。而至于接吻或是那类更深入的行为，在洁癖最严重时期的戴安娜看来，简直是无与伦比般不洁的、无法忍受的，就连粗粗想想都感觉自己的洁癖在大崩溃的边缘旋转跳跃——并非是特殊意义的不洁，就单纯是洁癖使然罢了，所以戴安娜曾一度觉得自己大概注定是个清心寡欲的孤家寡人，终生与书为友。哦非要纠结于这个问题的话，要不先把人扔酒精里滚一滚？对于戴安娜而言，其他小魔女们诸如亲昵地扑来扑去、共用叉勺、甚至共饮一水以显示友好与亲密的行为，实在是不能理解和忍受的。所幸，她天生高冷的脸和浑身散发着的高雅气质似乎自带着来自“一定是洁癖患者”的尊严警告攻击，让周遭的人总对她彬彬有礼。即使平日里再胡闹的小魔女，也都会在见到戴安娜的时候变得墨守成规、礼数周全。

虽说戴安娜本不是那类会小气苛责的人，但是对于那些事在心里总难免会有芥蒂——并非对人，只是就是会感到不舒服而已，就是总感觉皮肤上仿佛附着了一层厚重的东西非要洗掉除掉不可——这就是洁癖。自小跟在戴安娜身边的芭芭拉和汉娜，更是深谙戴安娜的习性，所以从来都是严守界线，不想惹戴安娜烦忧。

但也偶有意外的时候。比如有一次戴安娜被一位新入学的小魔女撞倒，脸上被粗心的学妹泼到了水，不等戴安娜反应，对方就十分慌张地握住戴安娜的手不断道歉，然后伸手用衣袖拂去戴安娜脸上的水渍——明白对方是出于好心的戴安娜只能默默忍受心中洁癖怪的恣肆作孽并且安慰对方。事后，戴安娜自己又去洗了遍脸和手，并且在心里恨恨地痛斥自己的洁癖的不懂气氛和矫情作态。

但忍忍也就习惯了呗，对生活也并没有太多妨碍。

所以今天戴安娜也带着洁癖怪正常地走在了学校的走廊上，身旁跟着固定的芭芭拉和汉娜。

——仿佛一切都如日常般风调雨顺的。

本是这么想的。可好巧不巧的，这不又碰上了捣蛋鬼在捣蛋。

哦对了，这只捣蛋鬼的捣蛋程度怕是已经超出了“再胡闹的魔女”的范畴——这还是魔女吗？是朵拉吧！

哦！于是捣蛋鬼亚可今天也在进行新月学院大拆迁计划——戴安娜见怪不怪地看着已经交往的作死恋人整个人镶嵌在不知被做了什么恐怖（多半是自讨苦果）的事情而凹陷的墙面里，正被众人围观着。叹了口气，戴安娜拿出魔杖念着咒语，赶在菲涅拉老师闻讯而来之前收拾了残局，让一切恢复如初——但是对物魔法对人并没有效果。即使校服又完整如初、人又双手向后撑地稳稳坐在地上，亚可身上的伤痕仍旧累累。而事件姑且解决，又在芭芭拉和汉娜的驱散下，看热闹的人群也终于消失了。

“好了，你要在地上坐到什么时候？快起来吧。”戴安娜的语气并不很温柔，冷冷地就像是在埋汰亚可快自己站起来一样——就连亚可也正这么认为的时候，戴安娜却主动半弯腰，伸出了手。一时没反应过来，导致亚可竟然忘记了自己应该怎么抓住对方的手这件事。

见亚可犹豫半晌没有握上来，戴安娜便以为对方大约是受伤得比较严重了。伴随着“哪里疼吗”的温柔问候，亚可先是被戴安娜用手帕擦了擦沾灰的脸，紧接着便被把手帕塞回口袋的戴安娜拦腰抱起——动作十分小心。

“亚可好像受伤了，我先带她去医务室。芭芭拉、汉娜，能麻烦你们替我跟厄休拉老师说一声吗？”

戴安娜把人抱稳后，也是怕转身的动作惊扰到怀中的小伤患，只得不够礼貌地转过头去拜托别人替自己请假。

“好的，没问题。”汉娜不假思索。

待戴安娜完全背对两人正在走远，一直维持着瞠目结舌的表情的芭芭拉才醒过来，转而吃惊地看着汉娜：“话说戴安娜的洁癖是好了吗？”

虽然已经走了一段距离，但芭芭拉并没有特别低的声音在狭长的走廊里还是大致传入了戴安娜耳中——才让戴安娜意识到原来自己还有洁癖应该嫌弃这种情况这件事。但即使意识到自己是有洁癖的人，戴安娜却对现在自己与亚可的这种情形没有丝毫心理或生理上的厌恶——这确实很神奇。

仔细想来，戴安娜发觉，只要是和亚可在一起，那只洁癖小怪兽好像就总是会原地自动消失。

戴安娜想起第一次与亚可有身体接触，好像是在接力赛那会儿。然而当时处于补偿歉疚心态的戴安娜好像只有着急抓住下坠的亚可的想法，洁癖什么的早就飞到九霄云外去了——毕竟救人重要，情况紧急来不及洁癖怪去思考，能够理解。不过事后戴安娜好像也并没有拘泥于要飞速赶去洗手这件事就是了——说不清为什么，戴安娜就是感觉亚可的手就是很洁净，不会让自己不舒服。

后来亚可和戴安娜熟稔了，就经常性地各种“肢体骚扰”戴安娜，或是扯扯戴安娜的手，或是戳戳戴安娜的脸，但戴安娜现在想来才发现好像自己也从来没有在意过亚可的这些显然与洁癖怪作对的行为。无论是被坐在自己身后的亚可抱住腰的时候、还是被亚可的哭脸鼻尖贴鼻尖的时候、或是自己为她掸去发顶的积雪和衣上的尘土时，洁癖怪总是乖乖地默不作声。

是为什么呢？戴安娜也不明白。

垂首瞄了瞄怀中把脸埋在自己臂弯里只露出一半也掩不住耳颊绯红、把嘴唇咬来咬去的亚可，戴安娜只觉得她泛着水光的红润小嘴儿真是饱满可爱，直引人想啜一口——啊，说起来和亚可第一次告白第一次接吻的时候——那天的亚可真是可爱极了，在软软的唇儿被戴安娜细细品味了一番后，无论是嘴巴儿还是脸蛋儿都晕开了相同的为毛细血管所塑造的诱人红色，还羞答答地低头不语，让戴安娜忍不住继续第二个深吻——也是那么自然就水到渠成，丝毫没什么心理压力。不如说，一直蠢蠢欲动的只有戴安娜想亲吻亚可、拥有亚可的强烈欲念——还得是戴安娜强压着才没有在告白前做出什么逾矩的举动。就像现在亚可在自己身上蹭来蹭去，把她的重量、湿度和热度随意留在戴安娜身上，也只是惹得戴安娜欢心雀跃罢了。哦，甚至是早上还没有刷牙的亚可在戴安娜的脸上印上一个带有牙印的吻，也不会让戴安娜觉得讨厌。

“莫非是自己的洁癖真的好了？”戴安娜开始怀疑洁癖怪的生死。

可能戴安娜昨天洗的二十一次是假手。

疑惑地慢慢移动了一路，戴安娜终于平稳地将亚可带到了医务室门前，却遗憾地被蹲在门口监督机器人造地基的康斯坦策告知医务室在几日前不慎被饿疯了的亚斯明卡给吃了。听闻这个骇人的消息，哑然许久，戴安娜想了想，决定还是把人带回自己宿舍吧，早上还在应该还不至于会被吃掉什么的。

“不过从刚才开始亚可就一直不出声呢。”戴安娜忧虑地看了一眼一动不动窝在自己身上的亚可，“是不是伤得很严重疼到说不出话了啊？”戴安娜似乎更加深信了自己的想法。于是她惟有略略地加快了脚步，在稳与快中寻求着平衡点。

当戴安娜进到宿舍，正打算把亚可抱向床上的时候，亚可才突然来了精神。

“呃，呃呃呃！！！”

这一惊一乍的亚可都把谨慎走动中的戴安娜给吓得静止了。

“嗯……怎么了？很疼吗？”戴安娜低头和闹腾的亚可对视。

“不是……没有！”

“什么没有？”

“我是说，我没有受伤啦，你……你快先放我下来！”

起初戴安娜并没有放手的意思，刚想反问如果没有受伤的话那为什么现在才说，视线就瞟到了自己的床，这才猛然复苏了一周前两人才因为意外被外出游学的众人抛下独自留在宿舍、氛围使然下进行了初夜的记忆——戴安娜想起自己那天情难自制地对亚可尽情释放着欲念、主动挑起着对方的情欲的情形，也禁不住“腾”地一下脸红了。但是现在也不是该讲这个事的时候——

“你受伤了……”戴安娜绞尽脑汁地考虑着有什么既正义凛然又不会尴尬的措辞，“就该乖乖的。”

说着就要把亚可往自己的床上放去。

“慢！！！”

“我……我衣服都破了啦我得回寝室换衣服！”

“……我之前已经用过修复魔法了。”戴安娜蹙眉，看上去有些不满。

“我得洗澡……”亚可完全无法冷静。

“你这样子可没法洗澡。”戴安娜回答得十分决绝，“就算……”就算要洗，也必须由我陪同——本想义正言辞地这么说，但一想到眼下的情形的根源，戴安娜还是理性地决定闭嘴。

“可……可戴安娜你不是有洁癖吗？这样不好吧？不好吧？”亚可脑海中突然冒出感觉不久前在哪里听到了的“洁癖”二字，眼里又闪烁起来。

“亚可……”戴安娜用慢条斯理的口吻回复道，“我不介意。”

“……还是说，你就这么讨厌躺在我的床上？”虽然带点打趣的意味，然而戴安娜心底倒真是被自己说得隐隐有些怀疑和难过了——那天自己确实不够克制，别是真的被亚可讨厌了吧。虽然自己毫不排斥，但说不定亚可会排斥……

而对方选择了缄口不言，徒留游移的眼神、涨红的耳根以及安分下来的温顺给予戴安娜无言的答复。趁此机会，戴安娜终于把人安置在了床上——也真是没想到安放个伤员还要这么一波三折的。

眼见戴安娜暂时离开去找医疗魔法辅助道具了，亚可才暂时松了一口气，翻过身将脸埋在枕头里

——本只是习惯性发泄的举动，却在闻到戴安娜的味道之后让亚可忍不住又吸了一口然后才惊得又翻回原位僵直身体。结果就是戴安娜回来的时候就看到自己的床上躺了一具可怜兮兮的无助石膏——不是，伤员，伤员。

戴安娜欠身靠近亚可，打算替亚可脱掉外套，又想起什么，挪了挪嘴，无奈地背过身叫亚可自己褪去了罩住了伤痕的衣物——虽然待会儿转过身戴安娜也还是会看到亚可的身体，但是亚可似乎很介意被自己脱衣服这件事。

“戴安娜……”

“我……我好了。”

间续犹豫的短促声息遮遮掩掩、糯糯微微，就像是春天里含羞花儿低低絮语，在簌簌暖风里招引着灵敏的蜂蝶，呼唤着，也扎进了戴安娜原本安宁的心尖儿。一时间戴安娜竟只会愣愣地守待在原地静立，难耐口干舌燥，却甚至不敢吞咽，也不敢转身面对。努力深呼吸平复了心情，戴安娜才带着一本正经的比平常还要严肃一些的脸缓缓转身——但真当她看见赤裸的亚可身上更加赤裸裸的伤痕们，她心中所有多余的欲念也都自行退下反省、自我人道毁灭了。

“亚可，下次不许这样了。”

一切准备就绪，拉过一把椅子，戴安娜拿着准备好的魔法道具，开始为亚可吟诵治愈魔法。

这种副作用近乎无、过程温和的治愈魔法是十分费神费时的。长时间看着戴安娜一丝不苟的样子，亚可的羞耻感也终于完全消散了。百无聊赖之下，亚可干脆盯着为自己在专注施展魔法的戴安娜——总觉得越看越好看？

“戴安娜～”

“……”

“戴安娜～”

“别吵，亚可，我在集中精神。”

于是亚可只得安静下来。

戴安娜的表情庄重极了，就像是哪个教会的主教在认真举行弥撒一样。她小心翼翼地一点一点消去亚可身上的伤痕，眼神一寸不遗地走遍了亚可的全身上下——即使如此，戴安娜此刻也只有心疼着对方所受疼痛的含水眼神。凝视着戴安娜严肃却暗含温柔的表情，亚可的心也渐渐柔软了下来。

直到让最后一个伤口消失，已经一个小时过去了。戴安娜这才疲累地喘了口气，靠在了椅背上歇息。

“那个时候戴安娜也是这样做的吗？”

“嗯？”大脑依旧还有些疲累，戴安娜有些没反应过来。

“就是……戴安娜你继承家业那会儿。” 

“……是。”戴安娜不懂这个问题有什么意义。

“所以你那个时候……你那个时候……”亚可突然情绪复杂，激动地结巴起来。

“？”

“呜……算了，没什么。”想到戴安娜抱了自己一路也不曾有任何怨言——虽然清醒着被一路抱过去是真的很羞耻、即使自己无理取闹地到了宿舍还各种无意义矫情也没有愠恼、瞧见她用完魔法后劳累地闭上眼睛的样子，亚可实在想不出任何去苛责对方的话——她知道对方是个多么正直温柔的家伙，反而只想抱住她说声“谢谢”——或许也不够。

“……戴安娜，过来一下。”

戴安娜乖乖地身体前倾，迎来的是亚可温热的身体的环抱——她的头被搂在了对方光洁滑嫩的颈窝里，口鼻间全是对方的香气萦绕，让戴安娜安神。放松下来的同时，戴安娜注意到自己被在耳边道了谢这件事。还没等戴安娜愉悦地扬起微笑，亚可已调转方向、双手抓住了戴安娜的耳朵两边，快速地亲了上去——就像是为了不让羞涩追上自己一样。

无法满足于浅尝辄止，戴安娜也伸手按住了对方的后脑勺，由于受力关系与体力不支，戴安娜俯身的幅度越来越大、两人的重心越来越下偏，一同渐渐卧倒在了温软的床塌上，彼此间柔软的指尖也渐相抵。

一吻终结，戴安娜半支起身子鸟瞰着亚可已迷蒙的面孔，意犹未尽地舔了舔唇边遗留的对方的东西。

看着戴安娜舔唇的行为，似已彻底遗落了羞耻感的亚可忍不住地好奇：“戴安娜，你是真的有洁癖吗？”

戴安娜笑意盎然，又俯身凑到亚可的耳旁：

“连那只洁癖怪也喜欢你。”

**Author's Note:**

> 本来打算圣诞或者元旦写一下的，然而想想我觉得那个时候我多半懒癌发作，就干脆先写掉了。这ooc到没脸看第二遍去修改……（哭泣 ←结果还是改了 话说我本来的目的应该是回来把列车那个遗梗写完才对？？


End file.
